LoZ Twilight Mirror
by KastorOFC
Summary: Midna vuelve a Hyrule para reencontrarse con su amado Link, pero apenas llega ve a una dura rival, Ilia. Y para colmo, nuevas amenazas acosan a Hyrule. Podran las dos chicas cooperar para vencer o su rivalidad las va a hacer caer? Midna vs Ilia x Link .
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

**"Link...Yo...Nos vemos..."** Decia Midna, la princesa del crepusculo a Link, el bravo guerrero de ojos de bestia orgullosa que salvo a Hyrule y al Mundo del Crepusculo. Se despidio de el antes de regresar a su reino y romper el Espejo del Crepusculo, el unico portal entre ambos reinos. Link regreso a Ordon con Ilia y los niños, a terminar sus vidas en paz y prosperidad, o eso creian...

**Legend Of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

**Fic de Fan para Fans, espero les guste ^^**


	2. 2 Años Despues

**CAPITULO 1: 2 AÑOS DESPUES**

Estaban Link e Ivan entrenando con las espadas, ya estaban agotados. De repente se escuchan 2 voces femeninas **"Siguen peleando? Que dices, Ilia, les confiscamos sus espadas?"** Dijo una de las 2 niñas **"Claro, Bea, sino los chicos no nos pondran atencion...QUIERO DECIR QUE IVAN NO LE PRESTARA ATENCION A BEA! NO ES QUE YO QUIERA ATENCION DE LINK O ALGO PARECIDO"** A lo que Ivan y Bea comenzaron a reir por el nerviosimo de la rubia. Link estaba algo distraido y no presto atencion a lo ocurrido, desde hace un rato escuchaba unas risas, que le eran familiares, pero antes de darse cuenta Ilia ya le habia sacado su espada y la guardaba en su casa **"Hey Ivan, vamonos a otra parte, dejemos solos a estos tortolitos"** Dijo Bea. Ilia se sonrojo mucho, pero Link seguia escuchando esas risas, tan demoniacas, tan de niña, tan familiares, al darse cuenta del estado del rubio, Ilia se preocupa **"Link, te pasa algo?"** le pregunta la niña **"No es nada, me voy a bañar, estoy bastante sucio, luego te paso a buscar, quieres?"** responde el heroe **"Claro!"** dice su amiga.  
Ya en el baño, se prepara para bañar y reflexionar sobre esas "risas" que al parecer solo el escucha, pareciera como si estar con Midna lo hubiera vuelto loco, **_"Midna! No, no es posible, ella rompio el unico portal entre Hyrule y el Mundo Twili"_** pensaba el rubio mientras se bañaba, y comenzo a escuchar ronroneos **"Debe ser el gato de la Señora Otilia, seguramente siguio a Bea hasta aqui y comenzo a cazar pajaros"** Dijo para si mismo. Se termino de bañar y se vistio para buscar a Ilia.  
**_"Hace tanto que me gusta Link y no me atrevo a decirle"_** pensaba la rubia en su casa, mientras se peinaba **"Hoy en la fuente de Ordon le dire a Link lo que siento por el!"** Dijo Ilia en voz alta, tanto que su padre que estaba en la sala de sumo escucho eso y se rio para sus adentros.  
Luego de unos minutos, Link golpeo la puerta y Bono le dijo **"Hola, mi futuro nuero! Ilia esta arriba!"** A lo que Link quedo confundido por el comentario, iba a preguntarle a su "futuro suegro" lo que quiso decir con eso, pero justo bajo Ilia y se lo llevo arrastrando a la Fuente de Ordon.  
Ya en la Fuente de Ordon, hubo un incomodo rato de silencio, el cual Link no iba a romper ya que no habla mucho, asi que comenzo Ilia **"Que bonito es aqui, no Link?"** a lo que el muchacho solo asintio **"Que bueno es estar aqui contigo"** Dijo la rubia, antes de recostarse en el hombro del chico, el cual se sonrojo un poco **"Link, hay algo que te quiero decir hace mucho, Link...yo...te amo"** Los ojos de este se abrieron como platos y la ultima frase le retumbaba la cabeza "te amo...te amo", salio de su trance cuando vio que Ilia estaba a punto de besarlo, y una voz dijo **"Que ni se te ocurra besarlo!"** Ambos chicos miraron para todos lados pero no sabian de donde provenia la voz, hasta que Ilia dijo **"Link! Tu sombra se mueve!".** En efecto, la sombra de link se movia, y de ella salio una figura familiar que Link reconocio de inmediato, y al hacerlo le corrio una lagrima **"M...Midna..."** menciono casi sin voz por la sorpresa y la emocion **"la unica e inigualable"** le dijo la Twili, guiñandole un ojo. Luego de eso ambas chicas se miraron con rabia, y Link se quedo con cara de "Que esta pasando aca?", pero cuando vio que estaban por pelear las detuvo **"Link es mio"** dijo la princesa **"Con que derecho? Yo lo conozco por mas tiempo que tu!** le contesto la niña **"Pero yo lo conozco mejor!"** prosiguio la Twili, con una sonrisa malevola **"A que te refieres?"** cuestiono la rubia. Acto seguido Midna saco un cristal negro con bordes naranjas **"Recuerdas esto, Link? Es el poder de Zant, el que usaba para entrar y salir del crepusculo sin el espejo"** Le dijo **"Midna, no lo hagas, en serio, NO LO HAGAS MIDNA! ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI!"** Grito desesperado Link, pero la princesa lo ignoro y sin mas preambulos Midna convirtio a Link en lobo, frente a los ojos de una aterrada Ilia **"Lo...convertiste...en un...monstruo..."** dijo ella **"Claro que no, todos los humanos son iguales, les dicen monstruos a todo bicho que camina"** Ilia estaba furiosa **"DEVUELVE A LINK COMO ESTABA BRUJA O SI NO...!"** pero se vio interrumpida por Midna **" O SINO QUE? VAS A PERDER LA MEMORIA OTRA VEZ?"** ambas siguieron peleando por un buen rato, hasta que Link se harto y aullo para callarlas. **"Lo siento Link...olvide que seguias en tu forma de lobito, MI lobito** dijo Midna, para disgusto de Ilia, luego de eso Link volvio a la normalidad y la rubia enojada le dijo al heroe **" Cuando me pensabas contar acerca de tu forma de bestia?"** a lo que el Link respondio nerviosamente **"Bueno...yo...eehmmm...yo, es que..."**. Enfadada por no conseguir respuesta, Ilia salio rapidamente hacia su casa, dejando a Midna y a Link solos.

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. La Carta

**CAPITULO 2: LA CARTA**

**"Jamas la habia visto tan furiosa..."** susurro Link, mas para si mismo que para su compañera **"...ni siquiera cuando Epona se lastimaba por culpa mia"**. En efecto, Ilia jamas se habia enfadado tanto, pero no por culpa de la chica Twili salida de la sombra de su mejor amigo, sino por el secreto que este le escondio. Lo que hacia que Link se sintiera muy mal.

Por otro lado, Midna se sentia bastante satisfecha de los resultados de esa discusion, quizas la rubia no le volveria a dirigir la palabra al heroe, lo que dejaba mas facil para la Twili ser novia del chico que amaba, quien sabe, tal vez se casarian y tendrian hijos. Pero primero tenia que hacer que Link correspondiera su amor, una tarea muy dificil.  
En la casa de Ilia, esta lloraba a mas no poder, ya que al parecer Link no confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para decirle un secreto asi **"Link no confia en mi para decirme un secreto asi, pero si confia en esa Minda, Midni o como se llame, no la soporto de todas formas"** se quejaba la chica **"Te refieres a Midna, la princesa del crepusculo de la que tanto habla la Princesa Zelda?"** pregunto Bono, que habia entrado silenciosamente a la habitacion de su hija **"Genial, tengo que competir por Link con nada mas y nada menos que una princesa"** dijo Ilia muy molesta.  
**"Midna, en que pensas?"** pregunto Link a su compañera que andaba con la cabeza en las nubes imaginando su futuro **"Midna..."** Insistia el rubio, pero no habia caso, la Twili seguia en las suyas, asi que empezo a hablar **"Midna, por que y como regresaste?"**. Esa frase hizo despertar a la princesa, que miro a Link con una gran sonrisa y le respondio **"En serio no te diste cuenta? Yo volvi a Hyrule con el poder de Zant, como te habia mencionado antes, porque te amo desde hace mucho y por miedo a que no me corresponderias me quise ir a mi reino para siempre, pero me arrepenti y empeze a buscar una forma de venir aca, entonces vine y sin que te dieras cuenta me escondi en tu sombra, y luego te bañaste y ronronee y..."** entonces fue interrumpida por Link. **"Tu ronroneaste? Por que lo hiciste?"** a lo que la Twili respondio **"Porque hace mucho que no te veo DESNUDO"** lo que hizo sonrojar al rubio.  
**"Muy bien princesita, dejanos en paz y vuelve a tu reino al que perteneces, si eso le dire"** ensayaba Ilia mientras caminaba hacia la fuente para ver si su mejor amigo seguia alli, pero en el camino se encontro con el cartero **"Hola señorita Ilia, ha visto usted al señor Link?"** pregunto el **"Voy directo a verle"** le respondio la chica **"Tengo algo de prisa, le podria entregar la carta por mi? Es muy importante que la reciba"** dijo el cartero **"Claro que si, señor cartero, lo que necesite"** le dijo la rubia, muy alegre. Mientras caminaba hacia la fuente, Ilia intentaba abrir la carta, sin exito **"Maldita nueva politica de cartas seguras"** dijo. Las cartas tenian un sistema de seguridad que no dejaba abrirse a quien no fuera el destinatario de los sobres, lo que frustraba a Ilia porque no podia saber que decia la carta, aunque no leyo el remitente, solo se guio porque el sobre tenia un fuerte aroma a mujer **"Veamos quien te envio una carta tan perfumada, mi precioso Link"** dijo la muchacha antes de leer **"Destinatario, Link; Remitente, PRINCESA ZELDA? TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! TAMBIEN TENGO QUE COMPETIR CON ELLA POR MI AMADO LINK?"** dijo antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.  
**"Link...tu...me amas?"** pregunto Midna, algo avergonzada y sonrojada por la pregunta que le hacia a Link **"Bueno yo..."** alcanzo a decir Link pero fue interrumpido **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** se escucho de no muy lejos **"Esa fue Ilia? Ven Midna, debemos ver que pasa!"** dijo el heroe antes de correr a toda velocidad a donde estaba la chica **"Realmente tengo que ir alli?"** dijo la Twili, al parecer sin respuesta **"Esta bien"** termino por decir, resignada.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Sospechas

**CAPITULO 3: SOSPECHAS**

Ilia estaba caminando a la fuente cuando de repente llega a observar a dos figuras corriendo hacia ella, una era Link, al que reconocio de inmediato por sus cabellos dorados, luego reconocio a Midna, para su disgusto.**"Ilia estas bien?"** pregunto el rubio **"porque lo decis?"** cuestiono la chica **"porque te oimos gritar"** le respondio Link **"Es que me asuste con una ardilla, lo siento si les preocupe"** se excuso la rubia **"entonces vinimos aqui para nada"** se quejo la twili **"Claro que si princesita, y ahora te vuelves al mundo al que perteneces!"** le respondio Ilia, cruelmente **"Esta bien..."** responde Midna, abriendo un portal **"...pero me llevo a Link conmigo"** dicho esto agarra al heroe y pasa el portal, pero en vez de trasportarse al Reino Twili, solo traspasaron el portal como si fuera una ventana de vidrio.

**"Que sucedio? Porque no fuimos a mi mundo?"** dijo una muy preocupada Midna **"No lo se...pero a Link no te lo llevas de aqui"** le dijo Ilia, bastante molesta por el actuar de su nueva rival. **"Oye Midna, no hueles un olor familiar, como el de Zelda?"** pregunto Link, oliendo en el aire **"ahora que lo dices, tienes razon Link, parece venir de tu amiga"** le dice la twili **"Tienes toda la razon Minda, es una carta de la princesa Zelda para Link"** le dijo Ilia **"Mi nombre es Midna"** dijo Midna, molesta por el error **"Lo que sea, Link toma la carta"** dijo Ilia dandole la carta al mencionado.

**"Veamos que dice"** dice Link antes de abrir la carta, con Ilia y Midna atras de este comiendose las uñas preocupadas de una posible rival extra **"Querido Link, Heroe elegido por las diosas, Hyrule te necesita de nuevo, ven inmediantamente al castillo con Midna"** leyo el heroe en voz alta **"pero como sabia Zelda que yo estaba aqui?"** cuestiono la twili **"PD: Midna, recuerda que tenemos un lazo que nos une, por eso se que estas aqui en Hyrule"** siguio leyendo el rubio **"Yo tambien debo ir"** dijo Ilia **"No puedes venir, es peligroso"** le respondio la princesa del crepusculo **"No te voy a dejar a Link para que te lo quedes, bruja"**siguio la rubia **"Tres son multitud, ademas, lo mas seguro es que no sepas hacer nada, serias una carga en nuestro viaje"** le replico Midna. **"Te voy a hacer tragar tus palabras"** dijo la rubia, antes de abalanzarse contra la Twili.  
Luego de 2 horas, 5 minutos, 25 segundos, 4 intentos de regicidio por parte de Ilia, 5 intentos de homicidio de parte de Midna y un Link desmayado al intentar detenerlas, las muchachas se calmaron para despertar al heroe y partir al castillo de Hyrule de inmediato, ya que Zelda aguardaba. Fueron a Ordon para despedirse, a peticion de Ilia, y a avisar que debian ir al castillo. Ilia sospechosamente llevaba algo en un bulto, pero Link sabia que no debia curiosear con ella, la ultima vez le fue muy mal cuando ella llevaba algo escondido y el rubio pregunto por eso, la muchacha se enojo y le dio una paliza, ya que era el regalo para el cumpleaños de Bono y queria que fuera sorpresa para todos.  
**"Que esconde alli?"** dijo Midna interrumpiendo los recuerdos de su amigo **"Mejor no averiguarlo"**le respondio, asustado, lo cual la twili lo vio algo extraño, de hecho era extraño que hablara tanto, pero lo dejaria para despues, porque ya debian salir.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Wolf-H: Te prometo que el proximo capitulo va a ser mas largo que los anteriores, pero estoy en epoca de examenes y ademas practico breakdance, asi que voy a tardar un poco ^^;**

**cualquiera que lea el fic digame que le parece (acepto criticas constructivas, halagos, amenazas de muerte, etc xDDD) pero no se queden en el anonimato D:**


	5. Viaje Al Castillo de Hyrule

**CAPITULO 4A: VIAJE AL CASTILLO DE HYRULE (LINK P.O.V)**

Ni siquiera salimos de la fuente de Ordon y ya empezaron los problemas, no puedo creer que Ilia y Midna se lleven tan mal, pero lo peor es que yo soy la causa de esa rivalidad, y no puedo elegir a una chica por que sino le rompo el corazon a la otra. Cada chica tiene sus pros y sus contras, y lo peor es que me gustan las dos, y la poligamia no creo que sea una opcion.  
Estamos llegando al bosque de Farone, Ilia parece maravillada, al parecer jamas habia admirado mas alla de Ordon, la Ciudadela de Hyrule y la Villa Kakariko, pero Midna era todo lo contrario, ya que ella cruzo este bosque muchas veces antes, cuando luchabamos contra el dominio de Zant, el tirano de las sombras.  
Pronto llegamos a la fuente de Farone a descansar un poco, yo aproveche para tocar un poco de musica con la flauta de hierba, cosa que fascino a Epona y a los otros caballos. Ese fue uno de los pocos momentos del viaje donde hubo paz, pero era obvio que no duraria mucho tiempo.  
**"Si ya terminaste de jugar con las plantas, nos vamos?"** me dijo Midna, la verdad que habia algo en su forma de ser que me gustaba, pero no lo se, es sarcastica, algo fria, sin mencionar que me habia utilizado para salvar su mundo, omitiendo en algun lado que era la princesa de este, que la tuve que llevar a todos lados en mi forma de lobo y que ponia sentido ironico a todo lo que me pasaba, pero es linda, me conoce bien, demasiado diria yo, es una gran amiga y la quiero demasiado como para hacerle daño. **"Claro Midna, vamonos, no debemos llegar tarde con la Princesa Zelda"** le respondi a su pregunta.  
Pronto llegamos a la cabaña de Palomo a comprar aceite para el candil, ya que seguramente lo necesitaremos, y tambien tomaremos un poco de su amarga sopa, para luego partir, si no perecemos o quedamos en coma por el sabor de su "comida". Agarre y tome un poco de la sopa, para mi sorpresa, no estaba muerto, es mas, **"Esta deliciosa!"** exclame sin pensarlo, cosa que hizo que las chicas me miraran con cara de "WTF?" pero no las culpo, en todo Hyrule y el Reino Twili es conocido el mal sabor de la sopa de Palomo. **"Le agregue Calabaza de Ordon, le da mejor sabor, verdad?"** dijo el vendedor, muy feliz, le asenti para responderle, igualmente feliz, y sin necesidad de hablar le ofreci de la deliciosa sopa a Midna e Ilia, pero se negaron, nos despedimos de Palomo y nos fuimos, yo me lleve 3 botellas llenas de sopa, por si las dudas.  
Llegamos a la pradera de Hyrule, y el castillo no estaba lejos, pero a quien se le ocurrio visitar Villa Kakariko? Si amigos, a Ilia, otra chica que, solo las diosas saben que razones, me enamoro. No entiendo, es berrinchuda, enojona, molesta, ingenua, acosadora, terca y podria seguir, pero a pesar de eso es muy hermosa, es mi amiga de la infancia, es cariñosa, me apoya en casi todo lo que hago, me conoce casi tan bien como Midna y si le pasa algo, me muero. Demonios, como voy a poder elegir solo una? Ojala las diosas me ayuden.  
Al llegar a Kakariko nos encontramos con Lalo, observando a unos goron arreglar el Lalomercado, y en la fuente de Eldin estaba Talo, tomando un baño, se podia ver a la hija de Leonardo, Lila charlar con su padre sobre ir a visitar a Telma a la tasca de la ciudadela y Don Mechas estaba probando, al parecer, una bomba nueva. De repente, todos nos miraron y vinieron como una estampida a recibirnos a Ilia y a mi, ya que no conocian a Midna. **"Hola chicos, como estan? Venimos a visitarlos junto a Link y Modna"** hablo Ilia para romper la tension **"Soy Midna, jamas dice bien mi nombre"** dijo Midna, corrigiendola. Me pregunto si Ilia lo hace para molestar, o si realmente no sabe pronunciar el nombre de Midna, pero se notaba a kilometros que esta estaba furiosa por el asunto. Pasamos un rato con los habitantes de la villa, hasta que decidi comprar comida, pero no tenia rupias, al parecer las perdi, o las olvide, pero el caso es que las chicas se van a enfadar, y no voy a salir vivo, ya es un infierno que una de ellas se enoje conmigo, no imagino las dos a la vez.  
Nos despedimos de todos y salimos con destino al castillo, pero antes debemos pasar un campo lleno de monstruos, cosa que no era nada facil. **"Yo me encargo"** dijo Ilia antes de sacar el curioso bulto que habia escondido antes de salir de Ordon, escondia un carcaj y un arco, que uso para matar a unos monstruos lejanos **"Esos bichos estaban a 200 metros como minimo!"** dijo Midna, no parecia asustada, pero si impresionada, mientras Ilia poseia una cara de mucha satisfaccion , le responde **"Lo se, y ya tenemos que apurarnos porque en poco tiempo va a oscurecer, hay que refugiarnos"**. Sin pensarlo dos veces, seguimos camino el mayor tiempo que pudimos, hasta llegar a una cueva que recordaba de la aventura pasada. Al entrar noto que a Ilia y Midna les ruge el estomago, asi que les ofrezco de la sopa que me dio Palomo **"Ni aunque fuera la ultima cosa comestible en el mundo voy a tomar esa sopa"** exclamo Midna **"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esa sopa es asquerosa"** acoto Ilia, lo que nos dejo muy sorpendidos a Midna y a mi, pero esta lo disimulo con mas rapidez **"Que bueno que estemos de acuerdo, vamos Link cazanos algo para comer"**. Dicho esto me transformo en lobo, y tuve que salir a cazar gruñendo, si pudiera hablar, la habria insultado como tantas veces quise, pero la verdad no valdria la pena, solo lograria hacer que se moleste conmigo y no es buena estrategia, debo hallar comida rapido, y tengo un mal presentimiento.  
Llegue rapido a Kakariko, ignorando que aun seguia de dia, y que Talo estaba vigilando el lugar **"Ahhhh! Un monstruo, huyan todos!"** lo escuche exclamar, pero en vez de esconderse me sorprendio que bajara a gran velocidad a atacarme, debia conseguir un cuco para comer con Ilia y Midna y volver antes de que Talo me descuartize, pero ya me habia arrinconado, pense que ya estaba muerto, pero algo se interpuso entre Talo y yo.  
Era Epona, no se como llego aqui, pero por alguna razon ella sentia que estaba en peligro, y al defenderme, Talo quedo dubitativo **"Epona! Por que defiendes a este monstruo? No ves que es malo?"** dijo este**"Primero, no es un monstruo, es una bestia sagrada, y segundo, es Link"** no podia creerlo, eran Midna y tambien Ilia, siendo esta ultima quien hablo **"Ilia? Como que este lobo es Link?"** pregunto incredulamente Talo **"Creo que lo tendre que demostrar yo"** dijo Midna, tan fria como siempre, y me transformo en humano otra vez, solo para demostrarle a Talo que decian la verdad. Este quedo petrificado, le corte el trance con un chasquido de dedo **"Oh vaya...ya oscurecio, vengan al hotel, les dejaremos quedarse gratis, pero las chicas deberan ayudar a cocinar y Link lavara TODOS los platos cuando terminemos"** cuando las chicas aceptaron, supe de inmediato que no podria dormir mucho, ya que Ilia acostumbraba a cocinar en exceso y sabia que Midna podria comerse a todos en Hyrule y no engordaria ni un solo gramo, es decir, que voy a estar horas lavando platos.  
Talo me pidio que le cuente la version completa de la historia de mi aventura, mientras las chicas cocinaban.**"Asi que...Ilia te dijo lo que siente por ti?"** me pregunto **"Si, pero digamos que tengo un problema con un triangulo amoroso, ellas dos se quieren matar cuando estan juntas"** le comente **"Entonces, creo que no fue buena idea dejarlas solas en la cocina, verdad?"**. Despues de esa frase se escucharon vidrios rotos, golpes y demas ruidos provenientes de la cocina, **"Link es mio hija de...! _*PAF*_"**, **"No, es mio bruja de...! _*PAF*_"**, la situacion estaban en descontrol, volaban platos, utensilios, groserias, todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir, y Talo estaba furioso y decepcionado, igual que yo. **"No puedo creer que hicieran esto, no lo esperaba de ustedes"** dije con voz tranquila, sabia que eso las iba a hacer sentir mal y no me gustaba, pero era lo correcto, odiaba que pelearan asi, aun si fuera por mi. ayude a limpiar la cocina, sali de alli y me acoste a dormir, no queria seguir despierto.  
Al dia siguiente ya estaba mejor, asi que sali a tomar aire y prepararme para partir de nuevo al castillo. Afuera me encontre a Midna, admirando el Pico de la Muerte **"Vaya...este lugar esta tan lleno de paz, es increible que haya sido consumido en el miedo y el dolor por los monstruos de Zant hace 2 años"**, me dijo ella, yo solo suspire y monte a Epona **"Despierta a Ilia, que se levante rapido, asi partimos"** le dije **"Nadie me dice que hacer"** me contesto, altaneramente, eso me hizo enfadar y se noto en mi rostro **"Esta bien, ire, pero porque quiero hacerlo no porque me lo hayas dicho tu, eh?"** me termino por decir, animandome un poco. Un rato mas tarde, partimos al castillo lo mas rapido que pudimos, aunque fue raro no toparnos con muchos monstruos, asi que llegamos rapido al castillo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4B: VIAJE AL CASTILLO DE HYRULE (MIDNA P.O.V)**

Salimos de Ordon camino al castillo , cuando veo a la rubia mocosa acercarse peligrosamente a Link, yo reacciono rapido y me le abalanzo con mi caballo, ella me quiere chocar, yo tambien, nos desafiamos con las miradas, y al parecer Link esta muy pensativo y no se da cuenta de lo que pasa.  
Al llegar al bosque de Farone, la rubia parece maravillada, parece que no salia mucho de su pueblo, pero a mi no me interesa, vine aqui infinidad de veces, una mas es lo mismo.  
Llegamos a la fuente de Farone a hacer descansar a los caballos, Link agarro una flauta de hierba y comenzo a tocarla,era una melodia que me agradaba, y al poder leer los pensamientos de cualquier ser vivo que no tuviera el simbolo de la trifuerza, me di cuenta que a la rubia le gustaba cada vez mas Link, debia detener eso  
**"Si ya terminaste de jugar con las plantas, nos vamos?"** le dije, y se quedo mirandome, pensativo, la verdad que sentia que la sangre subia a mis mejillas, pero lo pude controlar **"Claro Midna, vamonos, no debiamos llegar tarde con la Princesa Zelda"** me respondio.  
Un rato mas tarde llegamos a la cabaña de Palomo seguramente a comprar aceite, pero en vez de eso Link tomo la amarga sopa, yo ya lo veia inconsciente en el piso, pero en vez de hacer eso, se le formo una sonrisa en la cara y exclamo **"Esta deliciosa!"** no entendia que habia pasado, sabia que Link tenia gustos raros pero esto es el colmo!. **"Le agregue Calabaza de Ordon, le da mejor sabor, verdad?"** le dijo Palomo a Link, y el solo asintio felizmente, luego nos ofrecio esa "sopa" a nosotras!, lo ultimo que queria era morir, de nuevo, asi que me negue a probar esa cosa, Link se despidio del cabeza de nido y nos fuimos, me di cuenta que se llevo 3 botellas llenas de sopa disimuladamente, como si no nos dieramos cuenta, no dije nada para seguirle la corriente.  
Apenas llegamos a la pradera de Hyrule, Ilia comenzo a insistirle a Link que debian ir a la Villa Kakariko. Link no tuvo otra que acceder, se estaba poniendo muy molesta, y ahora la incomodidad la tiene la rubia, que esta siendo observada por Link, aun tengo curiosidad de saber que me iba a decir Link en la fuente de Ordon, pero voy a dejar eso para despues porque ya debemos irnos.  
Llegamos a Kakariko y todos parecian cabras desbocadas en cuanto nos vieron, pero vinieron a recibir a Link y su amiga, me sentia ignorada y, siendo una princesa, me hacia sentir rara. **"Hola chicos, como estan? Venimos a visitarlos junto a Link y Modna"** odio que esa chica diga mal mi nombre, es tan dificil decir Midna, Mid-na, M-i-d-n-a? pero voy a intentar poner mi mejor cara, no voy a dejarme ganar por una mocosa **"Soy Midna, jamas dice bien mi nombre"** les aclare, lo ultimo que quiero es que ellos me llamen Modna o algo asi. Pasamos un rato con los residentes de Kakariko, y luego de un rato me rio al ver que link entra a un Lalomercado, no se dio cuenta que le robe su bolsa de rupias, aun.  
Nos despedimos de todos y salimos al castillo, pero el campo estaba plagado de Bublins. **"Yo me encargo"**dijo la rubia antes de sacar un carcaj y un arco del bulto que llevaba, preparo unas flechas, y las acerto todas! No habia visto a nadie dar un tiro asi **"Esos bichos estaban a 200 metros como minimo!"**exclame, la mocosa tiene sus habilidades, no sirve solo para hacerse la damisela en apuros **"Lo se, y ya tenemos que apurarnos porque en poco tiempo va a oscurecer, hay que refugiarnos"** odio que sea asi de presumida, me recuerda tan a...mi, pero tenia razon, debemos salir rapido. Despues de cruzar un largo trecho llegamos hasta una cueva que recordabamos de la aventura pasada. Tengo mucha hambre y parece que la mocosa tambien, Link lo nota y nos ofrece de la sopa que se habia llevado...tanto nos odia que nos quiere matar? **"Ni aunque fuera la ultima cosa comestible en el mundo voy a tomar esa sopa"** exclame, era muy joven para morir **"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esa sopa es asquerosa"** menciono la mocosa, desde cuando esta de acuerdo conmigo?, bueno eso me sorprendio bastante, pero no lo quiero hacer notar, quedaria en desventaja ante mi rival **"Que bueno que estemos de acuerdo, vamos Link cazanos algo para comer"**. Despues de decir eso, lo transforme en lobito, y se fue gruñendo, se habia enfadado por eso y me hizo sentir un poco mal, pero supongo que se le iba a pasar pronto.  
Quedamos en un silencio, algo incomodo, ya que no sabia si hablarle o no, hasta que escuchamos relinchar a Epona, y salimos afuera. La yegua de Link no estaba, pero dejo un rastro de polvo dirigiendose a Kakariko, la seguimos, tenia un mal presentimiento.  
Llegamos a Kakariko rapidamente, y apenas entramos se escucho **"Epona! Por que defiendes a este monstruo? No ves que es malo?"** por su voz deduje que era el amigo de Link, Talo, pero las palabras que uso me hicieron enojar, y mas me enoje cuando lo vi con una espada, queriendo herir a Link **"Primero, no es un monstruo, es una bestia sagrada, y segundo, es Link"** dijo la rubia, al lado mio, lo hubiera dicho pero estaba demasiado molesta para hablar **"Ilia? Como que este lobo es Link?"** cuestiono el chico, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon, sabia que en un tiempo Link me agradeceria por esto **"Creo que lo tendre que demostrar yo"** y lo volvi a transformar en humano, o hylian, o elfo, o lo que sea. La cara de Talo fue Epica, parecia una estatua, Link chasqueo los dedos y el muchacho volvio en si mismo **"Oh vaya...ya oscurecio, vengan al hotel, les dejaremos quedarse gratis, pero las chicas deberan ayudar a cocinar y Link lavara TODOS los platos cuando terminemos"**. Aceptamos, pero yo no sabia cocinar, asi que no podia hacer mas que rogar para que la mocosa supiera, asi la ayudaba, por lo menos.  
Para mi suerte, Ilia si sabia cocinar. Fuimos a la cocina de la posada de Talo y usimos manos a la obra, Ilia cocinaba mientras yo le pasaba los ingredientes. El lugar estaba muy callado asi que comenze a hablarle**"Vaya que bueno que sabes cocinar, sino estariamos en problemas"** le comente **"No sabes cocinar?"** me pregunto **"Claro que no, soy una princesa, jamas tuve necesidad de aprender, siempre Link cocinaba o me llevaba a comer a algun restaurante, tienes que ver la cantidad de rupias que debia pagar en esas ocasiones! jijiji"** le dije, su reaccion fue extraña, dejo de picar unas zanahorias que estaba preparando, se quedo quieta y se mostraba muy molesta, de pronto salieron unas lagrimas de sus ojos **"Link...jamas...me llevo a un...restaurante, jamas"** dijo sollozando y en voz baja **"pero te aseguro que lo hara cuando nos casemos y tengamos un hijo, si quieres puedes ser dama de honor en la boda"** ese comentario me hizo enfadar de la manera mas terrible en toda mi vida, le tire un plato, que ella esquivo a tiempo, se abalanzo encima mio, la golpee, me golpeo **"Link es mio hija de...! _*PAF*_"**, **"No, es mio bruja de...! _*PAF*_"**, nos detuvimos en seco al ver a Talo y a Link, decepcionados, en la puerta. **"No puedo creer que hicieran esto, no lo esperaba de ustedes"** nos dice con voz tranquila, sus palabras eran como espadas filosas para mis oidos y mi corazon, me dolia. Ayudamos a limpiar la cocina, se lo debiamos a Talo por nuestra mala conducta. Al terminar, Link se fue a dormir, cerrando su habitacion con llave.  
Ilia y yo nos fuimos apenadas a nuestra habitacion, no queriamos ni mirarnos a la cara, hasta que ella hablo**"Lo siento, Midna, no debi haberte tratado asi"** no podia creer que me habia llamado por mi nombre, y no lo habia confundido otra vez **"Yo tambien debo disculparme, no debi haberte lanzado ese plato, aunque fue divertido"** dije antes de hacer notar mi sorpresa **"Admito que estoy muy celosa de ti, Midna"** esa confesion me sorprendio mas que el uso de mi nombre, dos veces **"Celosa...de mi? Por que?"** le pregunte, curiosa**"Porque parece que le gustas a Link mas que yo"** me dijo, muy triste **"Confia mas en ti que en mi, te lleva a restaurantes y las diosas saben que mas hacen ustedes dos que Link y yo no hacemos nunca, ademas, el jamas te deja de mirar"** continuo Ilia **"Bueno, no creo que me viva mirando a mi, siempre lo veo mirandote a ti, pero tu estas distraida"** le dije **"Ademas, si me soporto a mi, peleo contra monstruos de todo tipo y recorrio todo Hyrule, fue para salvarte a ti y que estes segura"** esperaba que esas palabras la animaran, y funciono, la rubia estaba sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro **"Gracias Midna, pero sigo insistiendo en que le gustas mas a Link, buenas noches, me ire a dormir"**.  
No pude dormir en toda la noche, asi que me quede admirando el Pico de la Muerte, hasta que se me acerco Link, por la mañana **"Vaya...este lugar esta tan lleno de paz, es increible que haya sido consumido en el miedo y el dolor por los monstruos de Zant hace 2 años"**, el suspiro y monto en Epona **"Despierta a Ilia, que se levante rapido, asi partimos"** me dijo y como tengo de costumbre, le conteste **"Nadie me dice que hacer"** de pronto se noto enfadado, asi que intente ponerle un poco de humor **"Esta bien, ire, pero porque quiero hacerlo no porque me lo hayas dicho tu, eh?"** se rio, lo habia conseguido, eso me puso de buenas. Mas tarde, partimos al castillo rapidamente, tuvimos suerte de no toparnos con ningun Bublin y llegamos facilmente al castillo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4C: VIAJE AL CASTILLO DE HYRULE (ILIA P.O.V)**

Partimos desde Ordon, en direccion hacia el castillo y me fijo que Link esta muy pensativo y solo, asi que me acerco a darle un poco de conversacion, pero la princesita me empezo a chocar con su caballo, luego yo la choco y nos miramos amenazantes.  
Llegamos al Bosque de Farone, es de lo mas hermoso, hay muchos arboles y animales, el aire no es el mismo que el de Ordon, Kakariko o la ciudadela, me dejo fascinada.  
Nos pasamos por la fuente de Farone para darles un reposo a los caballos, Link agarro una flauta de hierba y se puso a tocar una melodia que me gustaba mucho.  
**"Si ya terminaste de jugar con las plantas, nos vamos?"** escuche decir a la princesita, la mire con cara de odio, pero cambie a preocupacion al ver una escena: Link miraba a Midna pensativo, y esta comenzaba a sonrojarse, se iban a besar acaso? se iban a decirse te amo? **"Claro Midna, vamonos, no debiamos llegar tarde con la Princesa Zelda"** respondio Link, estaba aliviada al saber que recobro la compostura.  
Seguimos camino y avistamos la cabaña de Palomo, Link se bajo de Epona, pero en vez de comprar aceite tomo sopa! ya me veia en el cementerio de Kakariko, llorando la muerte de mi amado y maldiciendo a Palomo por su receta asquerosa, pero en vez de eso, Link puso una cara rara y exclamo **"Esta deliciosa!"**quede atonita, Link no solo habia tomado la horrenda sopa, despreciada en todo Hyrule, sino que habia dicho que estaba deliciosa. **"Le agregue Calabaza de Ordon, le da mejor sabor, verdad?"** le dijo el cabeza de nido a Link, y el lo confirmo con su cabeza, luego nos quiso dar eso a nosotras!, yo me quiero casar y tener hijos con Link, asi que negue la sopa, Link se despidio de Palomo y partimos.  
Luego llegamos a la pradera de Hyrule, y queria visitar a nuestros amigos en Kakariko, asi que trate de convencer a Link de ir alla a la manera antigua, pindiendoselo hasta que se harte. Lo increible es que funciono, y mas increible es que se quedo mirandome pensativo, lo que me hizo sonrojarme por creer que me besaria, nos casariamos y tendriamos hijos. Pero solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigio al camino hacia la villa.  
Me dio gusto que todos vinieran a saludarnos apenas llegamos a Kakariko, al ver que ni Link ni la otra hablaban, tuve que hacerlo yo **"Hola chicos, como estan? Venimos a visitarlos junto a Link y Modna"** les dije, esta ultima se mostro algo enojada, porque me "confundi" otra vez **"Soy Midna, jamas dice bien mi nombre"** les explico. Mas tarde recorri toda la villa, recordando lo que vivi aqui, cuando me ayudaban a recuperar la memoria, que recupere gracias a Link, luego charle con Talo hasta que nos debimos marchar.  
Nos dirigiamos al castillo, pero la pradera estaba infestada de Bublins, era mi oportunidad de demostrar que no era una niña pequeña que no se sabe cuidar sola **"Yo me encargo"** dije antes de sacar el carcaj y el arco que pertenecieron a mi madre, preparo unas cuantas flechas y disparo, dando en todos los blancos **"Esos bichos estaban a 200 metros como minimo!"** Bingo, la princesita se habia sorprendido, ahora mi ego y satisfaccion estaban por los cielos **"Lo se, y ya tenemos que apurarnos porque en poco tiempo va a oscurecer, hay que refugiarnos"** termine de decir, mi ego crecio un poco mas cuando vi que me hicieron caso. Nos dirigimos hacia una cueva que al parecer, Link y la otra conocian muy bien, eso me trajo sospechas, y un poco de celos. Un rugido de mi estomago me interrumpe, al parecer tengo mucha hambre, y Midna tambien, Link nos vuelve a ofrecer de la cosa cocinada por Palomo **"Ni aunque fuera la ultima cosa comestible en el mundo voy a tomar esa sopa"** dijo Midna, me hizo gracia lo directa y honesta que fue con Link **"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esa sopa es asquerosa"** dije, no se porque pero los otros dos me miraron atonitos, pero la princesita continuo **"Que bueno que estemos de acuerdo, vamos Link cazanos algo para comer"**. Alli mismo lo convirtio en lobo, no me agradaba, primero que le de ordenes a Link, y segundo que lo transforme en una bestia, pero nada podia hacer.  
Link se fue gruñendo y ninguna de las dos nos hablabamos, el ambiente se podia cortar con una espada de tanta tension que habia, en eso Epona relincho de manera preocupante, salimos afuera pero se habia ido. Por el polvo y las huellas, supe que se dirigia a Kakariko, me dio escalofrios, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.  
Cuando llegamos pude escuchar una voz familiar, era Talo **"Epona! Por que defiendes a este monstruo? No ves que es malo?"** me dio un ataque de ira ver a Talo, manejando una espada para matar a Link, pero lo controle a tiempo **"Primero, no es un monstruo, es una bestia sagrada, y segundo, es Link"** le dije, el me miro incredulo **"Ilia? Como que este lobo es Link?"** aqui Midna saco el cristal que usa para transformar a Link de humano a lobo, y viceversa **"Creo que lo tendre que demostrar yo"** dijo, antes de hacer a Link humano de nuevo. Talo se quedo petrificado,hasta que Link chasqueo los dedos y Talo salio del trance **"Oh vaya...ya oscurecio, vengan al hotel, les dejaremos quedarse gratis, pero las chicas deberan ayudar a cocinar y Link lavara TODOS los platos cuando terminemos"**. Como me encanta cocinar, no habia problema en hacerlo, asi que acepte por todos.  
Parecia que Midna no sabia cocinar, asi que le pedia los ingredientes nomas. **"Vaya que bueno que sabes cocinar, sino estariamos en problemas"** me dijo ella **"No sabes cocinar?"** le pregunte, sabia que era una pregunta estupida, porque era obvio que no, pero se la hize de todos modos **"Claro que no, soy una princesa, jamas tuve necesidad de aprender, siempre Link cocinaba o me llevaba a comer a algun restaurante, tienes que ver los dinerales que debia pagar en esas ocasiones! jijiji"** quede impactada, a mi nunca me llevo a un restaurante, pero a ella si, me senti derrotada, senti que ella era la indicada para Link, no yo, derrame unas lagrimas y dije en voz muy baja, casi inaudible **"Link...jamas...me llevo a un...restaurante, jamas"** no, no podia rendirme ahora, despues de tanto tiempo esperando por ser la novia de Link **"pero te aseguro que lo hara cuando nos casemos y tengamos un hijo, si quieres puedes ser dama de honor en la boda"** le dije, y me tiro un plato! si no lo esquivaba no se que hubiera pasado, me enoje y comenzamos a golpearnos y a insultarnos **"Link es mio hija de...! _*PAF*_"**, **"No, es mio bruja de...!_*PAF*_"**, me pregunto desde hace cuanto nos estaban observando Talo y Link, pero se veian decepcionados y molestos. **"No puedo creer que hicieran esto, no lo esperaba de ustedes"** dice Link, con una muy serena voz, es lo peor, porque te hace sentir culpable, no lo queria seguir escuchando, me lastimaba, pero a diferencia de los ojos, no puedes cerrar los oidos para no escuchar. Tuvimos que limpiar toda la cocina, lo menos que podiamos hacer por Talo. Cuando terminamos, Link se fue a dormir, y para mi sorpresa, cerro su habitacion con llave.  
Midna y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitacion, alli hubo otro momento incomodo de silencio, lo tuve que cortar **"Lo siento, Midna, no debi haberte tratado asi"** como estaba hablando sinceramente, use su nombre, parece que quedo sorprendida **"Yo tambien debo disculparme, no debi haberte lanzado ese plato, aunque fue divertido"** la verdad que me dieron ganas de matarla, pero ya causamos demasiados problemas por hoy**"Admito que estoy muy celosa de ti, Midna"** me confese sin querer, parece que pense en voz alta**"Celosa...de mi? Por que?"** me pregunto **"Porque parece que le gustas a Link mas que yo"** me fue duro continuar, pero lo hize igual **"Confia mas en ti que en mi, te lleva a restaurantes y las diosas saben que mas hacen ustedes dos que Link y yo no hacemos nunca, ademas, el jamas te deja de mirar"** dije antes de terminar de deprimirme **"Bueno, no creo que me viva mirando a mi, siempre lo veo mirandote a ti, pero tu estas distraida"** me sorprendio el comentario **"Ademas, si me soporto a mi, peleo contra monstruos de todo tipo y recorrio todo Hyrule, fue para salvarte a ti y que estes segura"** eso que dijo me devolvio las esperanzas de seguir peleando por Link, me hizo sonrojar y sonreir, pero ahora debia decirle algo bueno a ella, como para devolverle el favor **"Gracias Midna, pero sigo insistiendo en que le gustas mas a Link, buenas noches, me ire a dormir"**.  
Midna me desperto al dia siguiente, diciendo que debiamos partir al castillo lo antes posible. Me despereze, me vesti y me lave rapido, me despedi de Talo, le pedi disculpas por mi comportamiento de la noche anterior, y salimos. La pradera estaba vacia, era extraño pero no importaba, llegariamos mas rapido con la Princesa Zelda.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Maldita sea la temporada de examenes! No puedo inspirarme o escribir casi, por eso me tarde bastante en actualizar xDDD**

**Lo peor es que hasta el 4 de Junio sigo en epoca de examenes D: ojala apruebe casi todas xDDD**

**NOTA: Lei algunos fics con Puntos De Vistas (P.O.V's) y lo quise intentar. Este va a ser el unico capitulo con P.O.V's...creo xDDD**

**Ahora mis respuestas a reviews:**

**Wolf-H: la verdad que tenes razon, no es facil equilibrar actividades, y mas con una competencia cerca xDDD pero espero poder actualizar mas seguido desde el 5 de Junio**

**The White Demon: Gracias por el aviso de mis errores :D por favor avisame si ves algunos en este cap, porque estoy con un dolor de cabeza terrible y no me dan ganas de releer todo lo que escribi xDDD**

**sandra: Gracias por leer, me alegra que te encante la historia, dentro de poco ya vas a saber quien se queda con Link xDDD**


	6. Llegando a la Ciudadela

Hola a todos! Ya me había olvidado de esta historia y la verdad es que la mayoría se debió haber dado cuenta *hace 6 meses que no la sigo ._.* pero bueh, mejor tarde que nunca y roguemos porque pueda terminar esta historia...porque tengo unos graves problemas de flojera xD. Bueno, que disfruten la historia! :3

PD: En estos meses cambié mi forma de escribir fics...la verdad que no me gusta la forma en que los escribía antes xD

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: LLEGANDO A LA CIUDADELA**

Link y las chicas estaban camino a la ciudadela de Hyrule, Link iba adelante mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior. Hace años que no se sentía tan vivo y lleno de dicha, en primer lugar, se le declararon dos chicas, luego se pudo volver a convertir en lobo!, y no necesitaba olfato canino para oler que comenzaría una nueva aventura. Mientras tanto, las chicas iban calladas detras de él, quizás demasiado. Cualquiera diría que están arrepentidas de haber actuado tan mal frente a Link y Talo, pero no, Midna estaba preguntándose el porqué del que no pudo volver al Crepúsculo, e Ilia estaba recordando todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, desde Lobo Link hasta la charla con la Princesa del Crepúsculo.

"Que créen que querrá decirnos Zelda, chicos?" Preguntó Midna, sacando de sus pensamientos a los demás.

"No lo sé, pero debe de ser importante para haber llamado a Link en persona" Contestó la rubia.

"Claro, suponiendo que es el Héroe del Tiempo elegido por las diosas, debe de ser algo importantísimo que depende del destino de la humanidad, aunque esperemos que no sea eso" Dijo la Twili, algo preocupada.

"No importa, tenemos a Link de nuestro lado, el nos salvará!" Dijo entusiasmada Ilia.

"Jijiji...Link sin mi no hubiera hecho nada, no sabes cuantas flechas le he sacado de su cu..." Midna se vio interrumpida por Link, que se detuvo con una cara de seriedad frente a la ciudadela, había un lobo dorado vigilando el puente, de un momento a otro la extraña criatura atacó al héroe y todo se volvió blanco.

Ilia estaba aterrada, ese lugar se parecía al castillo de Hyrule, pero sentía que no lo era, tenia el cielo y el suelo blancos, como si estuviera en un sueño. Link estaba feliz de volver a ver a su mentor en su camino de héroe. Midna, solo era Midna.

"Oye Link, para qué estamos en el paraíso del saco de huesos?" Preguntó Midna, sin mucha emoción.

"Yo también me alegro de verla, Princesa del Crepúsculo" Dijo sarcástico el esqueleto viviente.

"Esa cosa puede hablar!" Gritó la rubia, cada vez más asustada.

"Si, yo soy el tutor de Link, mientras salvaba al mundo del tirano de las sombras, Zant, y su titiretero, Ganondorf" Explico el caballero.

"Este encuentro tiene algo que ver con lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante, no es así? Preguntó Link.

"Me temo que si, Héroe del Tiempo, te he convocado para darte tu arma que protegí todos estos años" Le comentó su mentor.

Dicho esto, el Antiguo Guerrero le entregó a Link la Espada Maestra, mientras éste la observaba maravillado, después de dos largos años volvería a blandir esa hoja tan mortal, tan suprema, tan...

"LINK, YA VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ! DEBEMOS IR CON LA PRINCESA!" Ilia interrumpió sus pensamientos, Link solo suspiró resignado y Midna se reía por dentro, en su aventura anterior aprendió que jamás se debe interrumpir al héroe cuando se maravilla con algo.

**_Flashback_**

_Luego de salvar al Espíritu de la Luz y volver a ver la luz en Farone, Link miraba maravillado como todo había vuelto a la normalidad, por lo menos hasta que..._  
_"Link, mueve tu maldito trasero y vamos a buscar las sombras fundidas" Le ordenó Midna, Link suspiró, pero eso solo era el inicio de la catástrofe que se avecinaba..._

**_Fin de Flashback_**

A Midna sólo le agarraron escalofríos de recordar la tortura que le hizo sufrir Link. Ilia la observó extrañada, pero no le dió importancia. Link solo seguía tranquilamente hacia la Ciudadela, mientras maquinaba su plan para vengarse de cierta persona.

Llegaron a la Ciudadela, y allí fueron al palacio de Maripola, las chicas no sabían la razón, aunque Midna las sospechaba, en especial cuando le susurró algo al oído de la niña y ésta le dio una bolsa mientras se reía como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura. Luego se encaminaron a la Tienda Goron de Aguas Termales, el pequeño Goron lo goroatendió y le gorodió una gorobotella de *ajam* perdón, una botella de Agua.

"Link, para qué compraste todas esas cosas?" Preguntó la rubia, curiosa del comportamiento de su amado.

"Si, dinos Link, necesitarás eso para alguna cosa en especial?" Cuestionó la Twili, intentando comprobar sus sospechas.

"Vamos a la Tasca de Telma? De paso, la saludamos y descansamos un poco" Bingo, el nerviosismo de Link lo delató, estaba planeando algo bueno como venganza, Midna sonrió maliciosamente y dejó que prosiga el show.

Ya en ese lugar, Telma y sus amigos los recibieron cálidamente con un abrazo, luego de que se separaron comenzó todo.

"Ilia, mi niña, como te ha ido todo?" Le dijo Telma a la rubia, guiñandole el ojo.

"No tan bien como esperaba" Respondió Ilia algo nerviosa

"Huy! Lo siento, pero que pasa contigo? Acaso piensas que Ilia está a tu altura? Eh? Eso piensas?" Reclamó Telma a nuestro héroe, que solo se puso a negar con la cabeza y las manos, nerviosamente.

"Lo que pasa es que Ilia y yo tenemos, como decirlo? Los mismos gustos" Dijo Midna, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo

"Woah! Link, estás en un triángulo amoroso? Enséñame, maestro!" Dijo un muy entusiasmado Shad, quien fue tironeado de las orejas por una muy molesta Salma.

"Oigan chicos! Quieren comer algo? Debe estar hambrientos" Dijo la mujer mayor

Un gruñido en el estómago de Midna marcó la respuesta a esa pregunta, y también al inicio de la venganza de Link. Éste esperó a que Telma dejara de cocinar y, aprovechando que nadie lo veía, vertió picante en el plato de Ilia.

"Oye Midna, mi plato tiene demasiada comida, te lo puedo cambiar?" Le preguntó inocentemente la rubia a la Twili

"Por qué no se lo cambias a Link? Ambas sabemos que él come mucho" Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

"Claro, gracias Midna!" Dicho esto, Ilia cambio platos con el rubio, que miraba nerviosamente el plato que en ese momento tenía al frente

"Oye, héroe! Debes comer para reponer energías!" Dijo la soberana Twili, con tono burlón

_"Estoy muerto! Si revivo voy a revivir como una mariposa...nadie sospecharía de una mariposa"_ Pensó Link antes de comer del plato hipercondimentado

Link prácticamente empezó a hechar fuego por la boca, agarró su botella de agua y se la tomó pero no calmó el picante, solo lo empeoró. Allí recordó lo que le había dicho Maripola cuando consiguió todos los bichos para su baile de insectos.

_**Flashback**_

_"Si pones una pizca de polvo de bichito dorado en una botella de aguas termales, crearás un picante muy concentrado, esa es mi travesura más grande y creo que la usaré con el chico ese que vive mirando por mi ventana, a ver si se deja de ser mirón" Dijo la princesa de los bichos con una sonrisa pícara._

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Y, lanzando maldiciones psicológicas para todos lados, y al ver que no había nada para calmar su ardor, corrió hacia la fuente del centro de la Ciudadela, atropellando a gente, sin importarle nada. Cuando se arrojó, salió vapor de la fuente, el picante era demasiado concentrado.

En la Tasca se podían ver a todos riéndose a carcajadas del pobre Link, el cual llegó con una cara roja, pero no por el picante, sino por la ira contenida. Más tarde cuando el Héroe del Tiempo se calmó, todos se despidieron y se encaminaron al Castillo para averiguar lo que la Princesa Zelda tenía para decirles.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

****Ya estaba demasiado fuera de práctica en esto de escribir xD pero escribir dos one-shot de KFP me abrió la mente de nuevo...hay que ver cuanto dura esto :P

PD: Seguramente se habrán dado cuenta que estaba mirando Los Simpsons cuando escribía este fic

PD2: [Inserte postdata aquí]


	7. La Aventura Comienza

Hi everyone! Cómo les va? Yo estoy re emocionado porque se acerca una competencia de breakdance y yo voy a competir con mi grupo! No puedo esperar a que sea sábado xD

Me gustaría agradecerle por todos los reviews, las críticas constructivas y la buena onda también :D

Bueno, no los hago esperar más. Disfruten! ^^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA AVENTURA COMIENZA**

Nuestros protagonistas se dirigían al majestuoso Castillo de Hyrule, entre ellos había cierta rubia que estaba sobreexcitada por la situación.

"Estoy tan emocionada de conocer a la Princesa Zelda en persona!" Dijo, o más bien, chilló Ilia.

"No es para tanto" Dijo Midna, algo frustrada por la actitud de su compañera.

"Tú lo dices porque eres una princesa!" Le reprochó su rival.

"Tal vez sea así, pero no es para que lanzes gritos de fangirl obsesiva!" Le respondió la Twili

Y así continuaron hasta llegar al salón del trono, donde se encontraba esperándolos la Soberana de Hyrule, que al ver la situación, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Cierra el pico, bruja azul!" Se escuchó un grito.

"Como te atreves a gritarme, mocosa!" Otro grito.

"Ejem!" Por primera vez en esta discusión, Link tomaba un poco de participación

"Triángulo amoroso?" Preguntó Zelda, con una sonrisa

El rubio le dió una mirada de 'Cómo lo supiste?'

"Tengo la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, no debes dudar de mí" Le respondió

El portador de la Trifuerza del Valor solo se limitó a asentir

"Muy bien, a lo que los he llamado, Link, Midna, e Ilia" Comenzó a hablar la Princesa

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a Zelda para escucharla mejor

"En primer lugar, el Espejo del Crepúsculo no está destrozado, tienes una vía para volver a tu reino, Midna"

Ésta la miró muy sorprendida

"Se que no puedes volver a tu hogar en estos momentos, porque necesitas el poder del Reino del Crepúsculo, y en cuanto al espejo, sólo el legítimo soberano de tu reino podía destruirlo, pero tú no eras la legitima soberana en ese momento, o si?" Prosiguió Zelda

Midna seguía sorprendida, cómo había llegado su contraparte a esas conclusiones? Ni ella lo sabía

"El espejo, si bien se trizó en millones de pedazos, luego muchos de esos pedazos se unieron, dentro de tres criaturas endemoniadas, de las cuales no conozco mucho, sólo sé que una de las bestias está en el Lago Hylia, otra en el Pico de la Muerte y la última en el Desierto Gerudo" Terminó de contar Zelda

"Entonces debemos patearles el trasero para rearmar el Espejo" Dijo Ilia

Zelda solo asintió

"Por cierto, Princesa, cómo usted sabe mi nombre?" Cuestionó la campesina

"Eso es porque cuando me hize parte de Midna, pude verte y conocerte aunque sea un poco" Le respondió

Ilia quedó tiesa como estatua _"La princesa me conoce"_ Pensaba, antes de ser sacada de allí por sus compañeros.

Más tarde, en la Ciudadela

"Link, cómo derrotaremos a las terribles bestias de las que nos habló la Princesa?" Preguntó su amiga de la infancia, pero no recibió respuesta, Link estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos

"Siempre era yo quien observaba a los monstruos buscando sus puntos débiles y aconsejando a Link" Le respondió su archirival

"Lo dices como si Link no lo pudiera hacer solo" Le recriminó Ilia

"Tal vez, pero es más fácil con un poco de ayuda, como cuando combatía a las Bestias de las Sombras y yo debía ayudar al lobito a atacarlos a todos juntos para derrotarlos" Prosiguió la Twili

"Quien diría que tendríamos una nueva aventura?" La rubia dijo, mientras a Midna se le formaba una diabólica sonrisa, dirigida hacia nuestro héroe

"Una nueva aventura Link, sabes lo que eso significa?" Le dijo

"Oh no, Midna, que ni se te ocurra! Sabes los dolores de espalda con los que terminé luego de la última aventura?" Dijo un aterrado Portador de la Trifuerza del Valor

La Princesa del Crepúsculo hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Link, teletransportando a los caballos a otro lugar lejos de allí, tranformando a nuestro héroe y montándolo, transformada en duende nuevamente

"Arre, lobito! Arre!" Dijo la ahora pequeña Twili

Y así comienza otra gran aventura, con un Lobo Sagrado, gruñendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, una Duendecilla Twili muy divertida, y una Campesina de Ordon, con una mezcla entre celos y diversión por la escena.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

****No andaba con toda la inspiración que esperaba para hacer este capítulo, pero igualmente dejenme reviews para saber que les pareció, si tienen criticas constructivas o algo más :D


	8. Camino Al Lago Hylia

Hola! Siento de verdad haberme tardado, pero ando medio corto de inspiración, además tuve una competencia de breakdance (Baile HipHop), en la que nos fue bastante bien a mi y a mi grupo, encima ahora empiezo las clases así que me va a costar un poco actualizar jejeje xD

Espero no les moleste pero quería que escucharan el remix que hice de Linkin Park - Lost In The Echo y me dijeran que opinan del tema, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si me tengo que dedicar a otra cosa o lo que quieran, pero denle Me Gusta o No Me Gusta! xDDD *I Love Spamear e.e* www. youtube watch?v= 3Ry2rPLRUZQ (saquenle los espacios xD)

Bueno, no los hago esperar más, espero que disfruten este cap :D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: CAMINO AL LAGO HYLIA**

Al salir del castillo, nuestros héroes se dispusieron a partir hacia el Lago Hylia cuando de repente escucharon gritos de auxilio.

"Ayúdenos por favor! Unos monstruos nos quieren matar!" La voz le pertenecía a una mujer de alrededor de 35 años.

"Tranquila señora, allí vamos!" Le gritó Ilia, antes de correr en esa dirección.

"Auxilio!" Continuó gritando

"Pero qué demonios es eso?"

Midna estaba estupefacta con lo que veía, parecía una especie de tigre, pero más pequeño, y de un profundo color azabache, con brillos carmesí en el cuerpo, eran alrededor de cinco y al parecer andaban en manada.

"Se parecen a las criaturas de las sombras, no crees Link?" Dijo la Twili con un susurro

Lobo Link solo gruñó ante la pregunta, indicando que ya estaba listo para pelear, Ilia sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la puso en su arco, ya dispuesta a disparar.

Las criaturas, al ver que estaban rodeadas, empezaron a gruñir para intimidar a sus atacantes, pero dos de ellos ya eran veteranos como para tener miedo de unos gatitos grandes y demoníacos

Al contrario de sus dos compañeros, la rubia estaba petrificada, como debía reaccionar? Cinco tigres gruñéndoles y a punto de atacar, era difícil no tener miedo. Además, ella le tenía fobia a los felinos, ya era difícil tener que convivir con el gato de la Señora Otilia.

"Link, al ataque" Dijo Midna suavemente, dicho esto Link saltó a atacar a los animales con fiereza.

El cánido se lanzó contra el primer felino, pero al querer atacar al segundo, otro de los tigres se le abalanzó y lo arrojó fuera de su alcance.

El dúo comenzó a atacar a los felinos con fiereza, hasta que solo quedó uno de ellos, entonces éste comenzó a rugir de una manera atemorizante, para luego ver como las criaturas se volvían a levantar

"Ya sé como vencerlos, estás listo, Link?" Preguntó Midna, su montura gruñó positivamente. "Tomaré eso como un sí"

Y al decir esto, creó un campo que paralizó a sus enemigos cercanos, para luego hacer que su lobo ataque a todos los felinos a la vez. Estos solo se desintegraron para formar un portal por encima de las cabezas de nuestros héroes.

Ilia por fin se había despabilado, pero ya era tarde, todas las criaturas habían sido exterminadas.

"Qué sucedió, y en dónde estamos?" Preguntó la rubia, confundida.

"Estamos en las afueras de la Ciudadela de Hyrule, y derrotamos a los gatitos, Señorita Cobarde" Dijo la princesa Twili, con un tono sarcástico.

"No molestes, me dan miedo los felinos, apuesto a que tú también tienes miedo a algo" Le dijo la campesina

"Claro que no, yo jamás en la vida tuve miedo a algo" le replicó su rival como respuesta.

De repente apareció un bicho dorado en la cabeza de Midna, la cual sólo se limitó a gritar de miedo, luego llegó Maripola corriendo.

"Lo siento, mi bicho palo se escapó y llegó hasta aquí" Dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo de allí

"Con que 'yo jamás tuve miedo a algo', no?" Dijo Ilia con mirada pícara

"Cállate" Le respondió la duendecilla, molesta.

"Muchas gracias señoritas, me han salvado la vida" Les habló la mujer que habían rescatado de los tigres hace unos momentos.

"No hay problema, señora, solo hicimos lo correcto" Le respondió Midna, de manera agradable, lo cual era más o menos raro

"Vámonos Midna, debemos llegar al Lago de Hylia para derrotar a la primera criatura de las sombras" Le dijo la rubia

La Princesa del Crepúsculo asintió y los tres protagonistas salieron hacia la cabaña de Tobías, para llegar al lago, pero al llegar allí, solo se encontraron con el lugar vacío, sin rastros de vida.

"Cómo llegaremos al lago?" Preguntó Midna, Link se echó al suelo, Ilia solo se encogió de hombros

Todos lanzaron un suspiro y comenzaron a buscar soluciones a su problema, en un momento, a dos de ellos se les encendió el foco, y se miraron con complicidad

"Lo recuerdas, verdad?" Dijo la azulina, el lobo sonrió, literalmente

"Recordar qué?" Cuestionó la rubia, no tenía idea de lo que sus compañeros hablaban

"Vamos al puente de Hylia" Dijo Midna, antes de partir, con Ilia confundida, y un Link perdido en sus perrunos pensamientos, como ya era costumbre

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Si ya sé, me quedo algo cortina pero saben lo difícil que es estudiar para rendir 3 materias para poder pasar de curso sin deber previas? Es lo peor xD *Si sos argentino/a lo entendiste, seguramente*

Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima entrega de "Cuando Las Lesbianas..." ah no, ese no era, no importa...bye! ewe'


	9. Enfrentando al Primer Monstruo, Umenyo

Hi, everyone! Ando con problemas para dormir esta semana, es la primera semana de exámenes que tengo en 3 meses y la ansiedad me hizo despertarme a la am...estaba medio inspirado y aburrido asi que escribí este cap que empeze tipo 6 am y termine recien (Ahora son las 07:30 am) Pero bueh...mejor me dejo de charlas y les dejo leer en paz...Disfruten y dejen Reviews que eso motiva a seguir escribiendo! n.n

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: ENFRENTANDO AL PRIMER MONSTRUO, UMENYO**

"Q-Qué?...Estás hablando enserio?" Dijo Ilia, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

"Claro que hablo enserio" Le dijo la twili

"Cuándo lo hicieron?" Siguió cuestionando

"Hace dos años y medio" Le respondió Link, que había sido reconvertido a Hylian

"Y no te dolió, Midna?" La rubia no se lo podía creer, de veras! **(Dattebayo! Solo para entendidos :3)**

"Por qué habría de doler? De hecho fue placentero" Prosiguió la Princesa de Crepúsculo

"No puedo creer que se hayan tirado del puente, son unos locos!" Exclamó la campesina

"Bueno, tú te agregarás a la lista, porque nos tiraremos de nuevo" Dijo el rubio, con expresión pícara en la cara

"NO ME ARROJARÉ AL VACÍO Y NADIE ME VA A OBLIGAR!" Gritó Ilia

Midna le dió una mirada de 'Eso lo veremos' y la empujó desde el puente hacia el agua, mientras sonreía como si hubiera cometido un asesinato, tal vez porque se sentía así.

"Midna!" Le recriminó Link, con cara divertida

"Qué? Si no lo hacía no se iba a tirar" Dijo la twili, encogiéndose de hombros antes de levitar hacia el lago

"No tienes remedio" Al héroe se le escapó una gotita de sudor mientras se arrojaba al vacío

**_*5 Minutos más tarde, en la orilla del lago*_**

Ilia salió del agua temblando, tanto por el miedo como por el frío, Midna apareció levitando y Link salió del lago, casi como si estuviera acostumbrado al agua y a enfrentarse a la muerte.

"Maldita sea, Midna! Era necesario arrojarme?" Dijo la rubia, furibunda

"Para mí si, además, por tí misma no te hubieras arrojado" Dijo la duendecilla, antes de poner una expresión despreocupada

"Te voy a matar!" La hija de Bono se lanzó contra la Soberana del Crepúsculo, pero antes de que se cometiera un regicidio, cierto rubio se interpuso entre las dos mujeres.

"Escucharon eso?" Les dijo Link, las chicas se miraron extrañadas

De repente una sombra enorme se vió en el lago, y luego salió para atacar el Parque de Atracciones Acuáticas de Tobías y Jeremías, en ese momento se vió que el monstruo era un tipo de serpiente acuática gigante, que parecía cubierta por una capa de electricidad. Luego de destruir la edificación, la abominación se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, y al salir a tierra, se podía ver que la serpiente era ciega.

_"Soy Umenyo, la Serpiente de las Sombras. Y LOS DESTRUIRÉ!"_ Dijo el monstruo, telepáticamente, antes de lanzarse contra el grupo.

Link empujó a las chicas fuera del alcance de la víbora, para que no se hicieran daño. Aunque intentó defenderse de la embestida con el escudo, no sirvió de nada, ya que el animal emanaba electricidad, y el Escudo de Hyrule es de metal conductor, asi que Link terminó electrocutado. Umenyo intentó embestirlo de nuevo, pero esta vez el rubio esquivó el ataque, después, la serpiente levantó la cola como si fuera un escorpión, dejó ver un ojo brillando en dorado rojizo, antes de lanzar un rayo de fuego, por suerte el joven se cubrió con su escudo. Midna se encontraba observando todos los movimientos del monstruo, y planificando una estratagema para vencer

_"Link, tú debes resistir sus ataques, esquiva sus embestidas, luego sacará su ojo para disparar. En ese momento tú, Ilia, le darás un flechazo en el ojo, Link debe estar preparado para atacar"_ Les indico telepáticamente la Soberana del Crepúsculo

La bestia volvió a repetir los ataques de embestida, pero al querer lanzar su poder ocular, Ilia le disparó, entonces el monstruo se retorció y cayó semi inconsciente, Link aprovechó para atacar al ojo con su espada y entonces la serpiente volvió a retorcerse, antes de levantarse y volver a atacar.

La estrategia funcionó dos veces, pero luego la anaconda empezó a hacer algo inesperado, comenzó a excavar como si fuera una lombriz y luego de unos minutos saltó de las profundidades para atacar a Link desde el aire, el espadachín la esquivó por poco. Entonces, el monstruo volvió a meterse en la tierra, para repetir el proceso. Al ser evadida nuevamente, la serpiente abrió la boca y dejó ver el ojo mágico nuevamente. La rubia estaba atenta y atacó al orificio que contenía su órgano ocular. Entonces, el héroe le dió un golpe de gracia a la esfera brillante.

La bestia comenzó a rugir con un tono metálico y luego se volvió negra, para enseguida desintegrarse y reintegrarse como un pedazo del Espejo del Crepúsculo

"Lo conseguimos...Vaya, eso fue intenso" Dijo Ilia, bastante agitada.

"Ya te acostumbrarás. Vamos, a la Fuente de Lanayru, debemos descansar" Dijo Midna, algo somnolienta, lo cual no era de mucha sorpresa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen porque los capitulos sean tan cortos pero asi me salen n_n'

Nos vemos la próxima y no se olviden de dejar Reviews! ;)


End file.
